


"You're gonna pay for this!"

by luthor_pendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Trickster silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthor_pendragon/pseuds/luthor_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a little fun. He is the Trickster after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're gonna pay for this!"

Sam was running his large hands over the archangel’s back, their lips and tongues locked together. They were in the corner of the bunker library that had been designated as “the living room”, which meant there was a couch and coffee table and television and an extensive film rack. Gabriel massaged the wall of muscle that was the younger Winchester’s shoulders, pleased with himself that he was strong enough even to do so.

Sam let go for a breather. His lips curved into an almost-sinister smile as he looked down at Gabe. His passion-heated voice rumbled. “You know, babe, as much as I love your body,” at this he pulled the archangel’s hips into his own, “there are times when I do miss being with a girl.”

Gabriel looked up into the dancing hazel eyes. He didn’t know if he should feel insulted or complimented, so, in his usual Trickster fashion, he played it off. “Oh, really? All you had to do was ask, Sammy.” He smirked, “Close your eyes.”

Sam did as he was told. He felt his head pulled down into the familiar lips of his boyfriend. Then they let go and a decidedly feminine voice said, “Okay, you can open them now.” He did. Even though the lips were the same, as were the color of the eyes and hair (a rich whiskey-mixed-with-honey color), Sam was staring down at a woman.

Shi was the same height as Gabe, but had long flowing hair, longer than his own, a rather larger-than-necessary bosom, and hips to match. But the hourglass figure was evenly balanced. The clothes shi was wearing were merely a woman’s version of Gabriel’s previous outfit. 

Sam was stunned for a moment, until he saw the familiar smirk and eyebrow waggle of his boyfriend, or was it girlfriend now? Either way, shi was gorgeous and he kissed hir with renewed vigor. 

They laughed at it all but stopped when they heard Dean and Cas step into the room. Sam and Gabe looked up. 

For a moment, the elder Winchester and his angelic boyfriend were confused. Dean sporting a “Huh, interesting” look while Cas played his usual “headtilt to the side/quizzical expression” card.

Gabe squeezed on Sam momentarily, getting his attention. Then shi bounced hir eyebrows up and down, smirking in hir usual “watch this” face. Shi blinked and suddenly Cas too was a woman.

Castiel looked down at hir body. As did Dean. Shi was dressed the same, but hir sensible loafers had become sensible black heels, hir slacks a pencil skirt, hir tie slightly slimmer, and hir dark hair streaming down past hir shoulders to the tops of her average-sized breasts. The trenchcoat remained the same, not that it would have mattered anyway. And, in added fun, Gabe had outfitted hir with the clichéd “sexy librarian” glasses.

It didn’t take long for Dean to catch onto what happened, and once he did, he lifted Cas and threw hir over his shoulder fireman-style and started off for their room.  
“You’re gonna pay for this, Gabriel!” yelled Cas in defiance as shi was hauled off.

Sam and Gabe both giggled, but the moment Cas and Dean were out of earshot, Sam growled, smiling, and pinned Gabe to the wall, giant moose-mit wrapped around the smaller figure’s thigh.


End file.
